


Days Go By

by DeanLovesCastiel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLovesCastiel1/pseuds/DeanLovesCastiel1
Summary: Just a series combining two amazing things, the zombie apocalypse and Shadowhunters!





	Days Go By

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

Days and days go by but no one really knows what happened, or even how it started. One moment everyone was laughing and happy with no care in the world, like anything of the sort would happen to their unjust world. These things were supposed to be in the movies, announced in worldwide tv shows but never do you think that your world would turn upside down in the manner of minutes. Spiralling out of control because of creatures that used to be human now coat the world with putrid smells that could make any garden quiver into death.

Overtime you hear theories about how it started, where it started and who was to blame? Some say that it was the government, that they created this lethal injection that took a wrong turn in a test subject, and some say that the bible’s prediction was right and the world was about to be cleansed, so people needed to accept what was coming and who was coming for them. But majority of the world wasn’t going to lay down and turn into something that was monstrous, something that happened because of a slip up. These individuals were survivors, waiting to cleanse the world themselves and hopefully make a new world better, adapt to how the things were now and not how they used to be. Change the world to suit what was right and what was wrong, and there was so many things wrong in the world now, it was hard to find survivors that were classified good anymore. 

There was so many people out there that took a turn for the worse even if they were alive, those kind of people had found plague within the beauty of life that was a rare thing. Some people thought they had gone insane but as days go by, survivors came to realise that what needed to be done, needed to be done and that was that. Making hard decisions was something that was a familiar thing now, and ignoring the things that were bluntly obvious to why they needed to be done. That’s where the Lightwood’s were wrong, trusting the wrong group and then making the ultimate sacrifice to leave the comfort of walls to adventure out to find him, to find their brother. 

They had been told that Jace had been left behind on the last supply run, apparently from Meliorn, Jace was protecting the people that had volunteered to go along with him but during this ordeal the group decided to sacrifice Jace instead and there was no way that Alec will let his brother to wonder the world clueless thinking that no one was coming back for him, or worse mindless like the things that they killed on a regular basis, Alec and Izzy had agreed to go and properly bury their brother, if that was the case. Jace deserved more then just being left to rot.

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

The arrow darted through the air and impaled the walker that was just ahead, it was only one but usually they travelled in twos or threes and when the hordes came, it was recommended to find shelter and hide until they eventually got bored and left or run like your depended on it which it did, the world was a life or death situation now well it was before but everything was heightened now. 

“We’re going to find him, it just will take time if he’s-“ 

“Don’t think like that, Iz!” Finally voices lingered around the road that they were following knowing the town was up ahead, the town that supposedly engulfed their brother and now was wondering around in a mindless state “We don’t even know if he’s.. we..we don’t know if he’s dead!” Alec’s conclusion was dire as he stopped and looked at his sister, his eyes pleading with hers that Jace was fine and they didn’t need to think about the unspoken words. 

Isabelle’s expression was the same knowing that her brother was right and this world couldn’t take Jace, he was to strong for this world to let it overcome him “You’re right, Alec. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. He’ll be fine, and alive probably going to bitch about how cold the others were and we are better off by ourselves, you know what we say.. Three go in, three come out.” 

Out of the pair of siblings, Isabelle was always the one to calm Alec down using her excellent choice of words to smooth his worries but they were never really completely smoothed and judging by his latest expression it was a gold mine of worry. 

“Let’s just get there.” His voice was loud enough for anyone to hear but unfortunately for them they weren’t in a camp nor were they surrounded by walkers, they were alone and with one goal in mind. Find Jace. 

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈

 

They had been walking for hours it seemed, passing the occasional walker or two but never wasting the energy on them because they both knew they would need it, conserving their energy for when they needed to use it to help Jace, but as they neared the city they knew the streets of New York were going to be a hectic time to find their missing brother, especially when Hope was beginning to drain them, not seeing Jace in almost a week or more they were starting to think the worst so the sibling neared closer to the pharmacy that their old group had told them where they last saw him. 

“We could always do this last...” Isabelle mumbled, knowing the pain that they were experiencing was starting to feel real. 

“No, we are here now. And we need to know.” The man’s voice lingered in the air around them and before they could even take a step closer to the pharmacy entrance, the door shook with fierce resistance and then it opened revealing someone’s figure, Alec rising his weapon ready to fire. 

“Woah, watch where you’re pointing that thing.’ 

┈┈┈┈․° ☣ °․┈┈┈┈


End file.
